1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
A seal assembly for effecting a seal of the annulus defined between two telescopically related cylindrical surfaces, and particularly a seal assembly incorporating a readily replaceable annular elastomeric element.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
Subterranean wells utilize many sleeve valves to perform down hole valving functions. Such sleeve valves typically constitute two telescopically related cylindrical bodies defining an annulus therebetween in which an annular seal is mounted and cooperates with a radial port in one of the cylindrical bodies to perform a valving function. Normally, an annular elastomeric sealing element performs the sealing function and in the case of dynamic valves wherein repeated movements of the one cylindrical body relative to the other occurs, it is quite common for the elastomeric real element to become pitted or abraded by such movement, particularly under high pressure conditions, so that the effective sealing life of the elastomeric sealing element is definitely limited.
The mountings for prior art elastomeric sealing elements have been unduly complicated so that replacement of an elastomeric sealing element requires a substantial disassembly and reassembly operation. There is a need, therefore, for a sleeve valve construction incorporating an annular elastomeric sealing element which can be readily removed and replaced by a new element without requiring any threaded disassembly or reassembly of components related to the sealing structure.